Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-125122 describes a vehicle seat including a seat cushion frame (seat frame) forming a frame of a seat cushion, and a shock-absorber bridging across the seat cushion frame and supporting a seat cushion pad (pad) attached to the seat cushion frame. The shock absorber is configured including plural springs (wires) retained by the seat cushion frame at both end portions of the shock absorber, and a resin member is attached to portions of the springs. Noise from the springs is thereby suppressed from occurring, when the springs deform.
Although the technology described in JP-A No. 2010-12122 is useful for suppressing the occurrence of noise, there is room for improvement from the perspective of improving hold performance with respect to a seated occupant tilting in a seat width direction.